


AU!Danny Avidan x Reader: I Need You

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Closure, Cutting, Depression, Desperation, F/M, High School, Mourning, Smoking, Weed, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ones that turn out wrong just need the comfort of another like  themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning in later chapters for self-harm and mentions of death.  
> I just finished this. It's short and not as good as I wanted it to be, but it's okay. I like it. xoxo

Everything was wrong.  
Everything at home, at school, with yourself. You just needed it to stop.  
So you just hid in corners and never spoke. Not even when teachers asked you questions, not when your peers talked to you. Your parents stopped caring. You hardly spoke to them anymore. All they did now was clothe you, feed you, house you, pay for your phone. They did nothing else. No 'I love you'. 'Hello' or 'goodbye'.  
Just silence.  
So there you were, eyes closed in the middle of history class, head tilted back as you waited for something to take you.  
"Are you paying attention, (YN)?" the teacher asked.  
You were too indifferent to lie that day.  
"No," you breathed out.  
"Well, you should start because this is on your test."  
"Why should I care about some fucking test?" The kids around you laughed.  
"One more and you're out."  
"Fuck off."  
"That's it." He moved to write down your name, but you were already out the door and outside. You were already headed towards the grass, towards the dark corner that you knew smelled like smoke and silence. It didn't matter anymore.  
You slumped down and closed your eyes, breathing in the grogginess, fingers mindlessly fiddling with the cigarette butts that lay askew around you. You breathed in once more.  
"Never seen you here before," a voice said.  
"First time," you replied breathlessly. "Needed to leave."  
"Leave where?"  
"Life." You opened your eyes to a face surrounded by long brown curls, a hand brandishing a cigarette and some type of concern that should not have been lacing his eyebrows.  
"What truly brings you to my corner of solitude?" he asked, sighing as he sat down and smoked.  
"Not sure," you said. "I'm just tired of being tired. I need to leave."  
"Maybe I should come with you."  
"Why, you want to fall down there?" He chuckled.  
"I'm already there. This is just a proper invitation." You sighed again. It was silent.  
“Do you smoke?” he asked after a few moments, opening his jacket.  
“I do now,” you said. He offered you one from his own pack of American Spirits, the yellow packaging crinkling underneath his fingers. You took one and he held out his lighter to light it. You had never even touched a proper cigarette before, but you figured that you should at some point.  
“Good?” You nodded as you breathed in slowly, then breathed out the smoke easily. It tasted relatively gross, but maybe that was the point.  
“Who are you?” you decided to ask after another few moments.  
“Everyone calls me Leigh, but you can call me Danny,” he replied. “And yourself?”  
“(YN).” You smoked the fag in between your fingers again. You looked at him and studied his face. It didn’t really hold any surprises. No eyeliner, but his eyes were tired enough. He seemed extremely relaxed as if he didn’t care about anything but the cigarette he held and the trees he was staring at.  
“Where did you come from?” he asked another question.  
“History,” you said.  
“Why’d you walk out?”  
“Just got tired of the bullshit.” You eyed him. “What about you?”  
“I just ditched PE.”  
“Why?” He laughed.  
“Just got tired of the bullshit,” he mimicked you. There wasn’t much to talk about. Just sitting there with Danny was almost peaceful and serene, and you couldn’t care less if anyone tried to get you to move away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a trigger-warning for self-harm in this chapter. xoxo

It had been a week since the corner with Danny, since the ditch from class and the cigarette smoke. You sighed on your bed and turned. It was the weekend. You had nothing you wanted to do. In this case, you would usually just fall back asleep, but you really couldn’t. You needed to free yourself from the four walls of your bedroom and leave the house for a while.  
You didn’t know what was wrong with you.  
“I’m leaving,” you said as you walked towards the door. Your father jumped at the words and nodded.  
“Okay,” he replied slowly. He wasn’t used to hearing you speak after six weeks of the silent treatment. You ignored his surprise and shut the door behind you. All you had was your phone, a lighter you stole from your dad and a pocketknife you found a long time ago. You weren't sure what you were going to do with any of it, but you felt that soon they would have some use.  
You had been walking for a considerable amount of time, just letting your head grow heavy with the wind blowing past your ears and the steady sound of your footsteps.  
"Need a ride?" a familiar voice asked. You stopped walking and simply stared ahead. There was no doubt that it was Danny.  
"And go where?" you asked bluntly.  
"Anywhere you want." You turned to him, hand in your pocket fumbling with your pocketknife.  
"Okay," you found yourself saying. Danny leaned to swing open his car door, which creaked and bounced on the hinges. You slowly sat down, closing the door and not bothering to buckle your seatbelt. Danny didn't seem to care as he simply continued driving.  
"How come you're out by yourself?" he ended up asking. You shrugged half-heartedly. He hummed to himself. "Where did you want to go?"  
"Anywhere. Anywhere but back there." Danny nodded.  
"Hey, we can just crash at my friend Arin's place. If you want."  
"Don't care." Danny nodded again. The rest of the ride was silent save for Danny's incoherent humming of a song you didn't recognise. You listened intently, trying to concentrate, but not totally.  
"We're here," Danny said as the car stopped. You stepped out on your own and followed Danny to the door, where he knocked twice.  
"Come in," came a voice. Danny pushed open the door and you were met with the faces of three other people, one of who you assumed was Arin.  
"What's up?" the only girl in the room asked.  
"Nothing," Danny replied. He motioned to you. "(YN), this is Arin, Suzy, and Kevin. Guys, this is (YN)." He pointed to each person. You nodded at them and they nodded back. Danny slumped down on the floor and you sat on the couch. No one seemed to really care what you did.  
"What brings you here?" Kevin, you assumed, asked, lolling his head back.  
"Hm," you sighed loudly.  
"Yeah, I've been there." You sighed again.  
"But what really brings you here?" Suzy asked. She seemed to really want to know. You didn't answer, even when she repeated her question.  
"Hey, (YN) alright?" Arin asked Danny quietly. Danny shrugged.  
"Stress, anxiety, something," he guessed. Arin nodded.  
"That can be fixed, though." You watched with glazed-over eyes Arin stand to reach for something underneath a cabinet in a far corner. It was a little bag of what could only be weed, but you didn’t care.  
“I’ll be right back,” you said, walking towards a hallway that looked relatively empty. You walked into a bedroom that belonged to one of the four people in the other room, leaving the door open and slumping down in a heap. Your fingers graced the pocketknife and you slipped it out.  
You took out the attached knife.  
Put it to your skin.  
The red flowing.  
The line coming across.  
"Hey," a voice stopped you in the middle of your pain. You didn't respond, didn't move. You knew it was Danny. He slowly walked over and knelt down. "Let's see here...," he said, hands gracing your own and slowly lowering the knife. Blood seeped into the carpet and your jeans. "Hold on..."  
The next thing you remembered was waking up next to Danny on the couch with bandages around your arm and his jacket on your body.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey,” you heard Danny say once you woke. You sighed. “How’re you feeling?”  
“Tired,” you said. Someone walked over to you. It might’ve been Kevin. He was holding an unlit cigarette in his hand.  
“You want this?” he asked. You sat up, taking it. Danny leaned over to light it for you and you breathed in, breathed out. It tasted different than the cigarette you had once before. Danny’s arm was around your shoulders and his leg was propped on the other, leaving a big gaping triangle hole in between them. You carefully considered doing the same, but decided to just keep smoking your odd-tasting fag and try to relax.  
“How’s your arm?” Suzy asked, laying her head on what could only be Arin’s chest. You felt heavy, but it was a good heavy. It was a relaxed heavy.  
“I can’t feel it,” you said, closing your eyes. Suzy hummed in understanding, as if she knew more than you did about your own body. You started feeling something from your chest before you realised you were giggling.  
“See, better already,” Arin told Danny, to which Danny laughed.  
“What is this?” you asked, looking at the cigarette. It didn’t actually look like one, to be honest. I burned differently and it was a little lumpy.  
“It’s good is what it is,” Kevin said.  
“Just a joint, don’t worry,” Arin added. You closed your eyes for a moment, but when you opened them, it felt like you had been asleep for a minute.  
“Here, let me see,” Danny said, taking the joint from your fingers and smoking it himself. He passed it over to Kevin.  
“Your jacket’s heavy,” you found yourself saying lazily, fumbling with the zipper, or maybe it was the pocket. It felt rough.  
“It’s leather,” Danny said, lifting it off of you and tossing it to the side. When you looked up, Suzy was kissing Arin, Kevin was nowhere. “Get a room,” Danny joked, laughing. Suzy sighed and dragged Arin away into the hallway, where you were sure it was a door that closed and not something else.  
“Why am I here?” you asked.  
“Where here?” Danny replied.  
“Just here. Like, on this couch.” Danny laughed.  
“I thought you were going to get philosophical like I do, but I was wrong.”  
"Is that what happens?" Danny shrugged.  
"How do you feel?" you heard him ask. He sounded very far away.  
"I don't know," you said. Another fit of giggles. You weren't sure if it was from you or Danny, but it was there. "Where am I..."  
"Flying high." A simple answer. It sounded right. It sounded like anything Danny said was right. He could have said anything and you would agree. His voice made it that way.  
"Do you think I'm here for a reason?" you found yourself saying. "Do you think someone wanted me to be here?" You felt something move. Danny, maybe. Maybe the wind.  
"Yeah, me," he told you. "Pocketknife. Not happening." You closed your eyes again, opening them only to see big brown eyes. They were like chocolate. Or mud. A mixed colour that made brown. But they were pretty.  
"Is that so bad to do it?" you asked him lazily. You felt your own warm breath bounce off of him. You were so close.  
Closer.  
Please.  
"Why do that when you can do this?" he breathed. You felt lips on yours, hands on necks. You couldn't exactly tell where anything ended or began. Somewhere, your hands were touching some part of him, and you could feel his hands ghosting somewhere along you. It all felt very slow, relaxing.  
Disconnect, connect again. A jacket falling. More hands. Hair.  
Lips again.  
You were still tired...  
"I need to...sleep...," you breathed. You felt Danny nod. He looked tired. His eyes were half-lidded and careless. A brief touch of lips.  
Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small mention of death in this one. xoxo

Bright light hit you several hours later. You blinked. You were on top of someone, in their lap. You couldn't quite remember who or exactly why, but it felt nice. A little safer than usual.  
You shifted only slightly to see a familiar mess of long curls surrounding someone's sleeping face. Their arm seemed to be wrapped around your torso, almost protectively.  
“Danny,” someone called off to the side. Danny, you remembered now, grunted and only latched onto you further. “Danny!” The person, Kevin, made themselves seen. “Hey, get him up, will you? We've got to leave.” You nodded, turning and poking Danny's chest a couple times.  
“What, what?” he mumbled not opening his eyes.  
“Kevin says we have to go,” Danny took in a breath and finally decided to look at you, a smile gracing his lips when he did.  
“Hey, sweetheart,” he mumbled an affectionate reply as he sat up, keeping you with him. Kevin appeared again.  
“Come on,” he urged, pointing to what must've been the front door behind the wall. Danny nodded and slowly stood up with you, shaking his head and grabbing his jacket on the way to the door, you following.  
“Bye, Arin!” he called back as you both stepped outside. A half-hearted ‘okay’ came from inside before Kevin closed the door. Danny eyed you. “You need a ride home?” Your stomach turned a little bit.  
“I don't want to go back home,” you said quietly. Danny turned fully, now extremely concerned.  
“Your parents aren't bad parents like that, are they?” You shook your head. They weren't. “Then why? It's going to be fine.”  
“I just don't like it.” Danny chuckled.  
“Hey, look at me.” You did, but only because he made you. “I bet if you talk to them, they'll appreciate it. Okay?”  
“But...”  
“No, look, I bet they miss you or something.” You sighed. You knew for a fact that they didn't miss you, they didn't care what you did. They’ve already seen you gone for days, coming back as you had left, only without a shower. “Okay? Let's go.” He pulled you along, the weather sunny and bright for once. It almost made you wonder if Danny was the reason why.  
The drive back to your house was slow and quiet. You couldn't complain. It was a comfortable silence. And it gave you time to think about what had happened the day before. You remembered your arm. A cigarette somewhere underneath weed. Danny had done something you couldn't remember, but it was nice, you think. It had to have been.  
Danny dropped you off in front of your house, silently. He said nothing, mostly because he would see you at school the next day regardless. You weren't quite sure what time it was, but you guessed somewhere in the afternoon. Your parents wouldn't care.  
You walked inside your house, silently and slowly, and both your parents ceased their discussion to look at you. You said nothing, but you stared back at them. Your mother’s eyes flitted from your father to you a few times before she spoke to you, for the first time in weeks.  
“Hey, (YN),” she said quietly. “Um... Where were you?”  
“A friend’s house,” you replied. She nodded.  
“Which friend?”  
“You don't know him, so it doesn't matter.” You went to walk upstairs to your room to be in solitude until school tomorrow, but your father stopped you.  
“(YN), we want to talk to you,” he said, making you stop.  
“What for?” you asked.  
“Because we know why you're doing this.” Doing this? What?  
“Doing what?”  
“Not talking to us. We understand what happened to-”  
“Don't even say his fucking name-”  
“-Vincent, but it wasn't our fault, you have to understand that-”  
“Not your fault?” you asked, yelling. You dropped down the stairs towards them. “Both of you were in the fucking car when you hit him!”  
“It had only been a few-” your father tried, but you shook your head.  
“A few? You had, like, six cocktails and fucking mushrooms! Both of you!” Your fists balled up. “He was in the fucking driveway and you hit him doing fucking fifty!”  
“(YN), I'm sorry...”  
“You don't get to say that! You don't get to apologise because it's a fucking unforgivable thing! I can't even believe they let you still take care of me!” They said nothing. “You both are ridiculous and stupid, and you should be fucking grateful I haven't killed myself yet because of this.” You stormed back up to your room.  
Cried. You cried hard and long, tears falling everywhere. Danny had taken your pocketknife.  
Danny. Where was Danny? You needed Danny right now.  
You had no idea where he lived, or where he was if not at home.  
You would wait. Wait until tomorrow. Then you could tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mention of death.  
> This is the last part! xoxo

You had a counseling meeting the next time you went to school. Behavioural issues, the slip had said.  
Like you cared.  
As you strode through the hallways, you saw someone slip out of the office As you approached it.  
Danny.  
“Hey,” he said as you passed him. You nodded slowly. “Meet me at the corner during lunch.” You nodded again.  
“Promise,” you replied before you took his place in the office. Your counselor was short and thin, but her face was stern. She was tapping a pen repeatedly, ignoring you until you closed the door.  
“Ah, (YN),” she grinned, albeit fake enough to be a teen’s magazine. “I'm glad you decided to come.”  
“I saw Danny was in here already,” you muttered.  
“Yes, well, we're here to talk about you.” She shuffled through a few papers. “Now, I got a call from a teacher saying that you said some bad language in class, and it was your first time doing this.” She looked back up at you to smile. “Right?”  
“Yeah, so?” you answered, angstier than you meant to.  
“Well, what did you say?” You didn't answer. “It's okay, you're allowed to curse, I won't tell.”  
“I told them to fuck off is what I said.”  
“Right, any reason why?”  
“Because why the fuck shouldn't I?”  
“Because they are a teacher and you are a student. That's the only reason why.” She cleared her throat again. “Since you brought up Danny, how do you know him?”  
“He my...,” hesitation, “friend.”  
“Has he pressured you into weed, smoking, or anything?”  
“What the f- No.”  
“Did you do it because you wanted to?”  
“What the hell, so you're assuming I do it?”  
“I'm not, I'm asking if you do it, and whether or not if it's on your own account.”  
“I'm not telling you anything.”  
“Well, okay.” You crossed your arms. “How are you doing at home?”  
“Why?”  
“Because sometimes home life isn't as good as it should be, and it can cause people to act rashly.” You almost punched her with all the anger you hadn't let out in weeks.  
“I'm leaving,” you told her, standing.  
“(YN)-” she began, but you slammed the door on her sentence. You stomped outside, where Danny was already sitting down in the corner.  
“That was, like, ten minutes,” he said as you dropped yourself onto the ground. You haven't felt this emotional since you even met Danny.  
“I fucking left, “ you grunted.  
“Yeah? Why were you called in?”  
“Fucking behavioural issues. And what about you?”  
“Parents got a little concerned when they found out about you.”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah, they were afraid I was forcing you to do things.”  
“Yeah, the counselor said something about that.”  
“I'm not trying to pressure you into anything, though, if that's how you feel.” You put your head in your hands.  
“The only way I feel is like I want to die.” You felt Danny's hand on your back as he pulled you into him consolingly.  
“Can I ask why you didn't want to go home?” You sighed.  
“My parents killed my brother, Vincent, when they got fucked up six weeks ago.” Danny pulled off a little to look at you.  
“What, and you didn't go to therapy or anything.” You scoffed.  
“Yeah, like we can afford that shit.”  
“But, still...”  
“Still nothing. It doesn't matter. He was twenty-three, in the driveway, and my parents collectively hit him in the fucking legs doing fifty. He flew across the garage and hit his head hard enough to go into a coma. Then he fucking died in front of me two days later. So yeah. Still nothing.” Danny held you stable when he spoke again, facing him straight on.  
“Look, I’m sorry that your brother died, but it looks like you've recuperated enough to talk to someone about this.” You scoffed.  
“Why the hell do you care? Doesn't matter what happened at Whoever-The-Fuck’s house. Just because I came to sit in your stoner corner doesn't mean I'm staying here forever. “  
“Then why are you still here?” You blinked.  
A good question if you had ever heard one.  
“It's because you need someone,” he answered for you. “You're running around with a sad face and a fucked up memory by yourself. And it's not fair to you, alright?”  
“It's not to you, either,” you told him. “I didn't ask you to get into my bullshit, alright?”  
“(YN), I swear to God...,” he sighed, looked down. “Come on, I need you. I don't care how long it's been, how much I know, but fuck, you're making me feel happier than I have in a while.”  
“You need me?” you questioned. “Don't I need you more than you need me?”  
“We can just agree that we need each other regardless, if you're willing to do that.”  
And then you felt your first tear fall out of your eye.  
And you felt Danny encompass you with himself.  
Because damn it, he was right.  
You needed him.


End file.
